


Joined again

by Tykki



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к серии "Rejoined": Джадзия чувствует себя уязвлённой из-за отлёта Ленары.</p><p>Бета: Леди Ория</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined again

Джадзия Дакс ворвалась в каюту Киры, стоило двери открыться. Без слов было понятно, что ей надо разбить или сломать что-нибудь, и только тогда она придёт в себя.  
Кира молча сунула ей в руки какой-то из инопланетных сувениров, которым не очень дорожила. Статуэтка хрустнула.  
\- Она улетела, - отрывисто бросила Джадзия, поворачиваясь к иллюминатору. – Ленара улетела обратно на Трилл.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнула Кира. Как первый офицер станции, она легко могла проверить список отбывающих. И в данном случае это сделала.  
Джадзия вновь смотрела на неё, и от неё ощутимо веяло обидой и задетым самолюбием. А ещё, как с отстранённым любопытством отметила Кира, в ней всё ещё сильно видны были черты Торайаса.  
\- Она решила, что я не стою изгнания, Нерис, - как-то по-детски пожаловалась Дакс, и, к счастью, это было меньше похоже на Торайаса и больше – на Джадзию. Кира только порадовалась: как бы соединённые триллианцы ни утверждали, что все их личности – это одно и то же, свою подругу ей было видеть приятнее, чем мужчину, с которым она никогда не была знакома.  
\- Ты могла бы полететь за ней, - тем не менее, предложила она.  
Джадзия гордо вздёрнула подбородок:  
\- После того, как она меня отвергла? Ну уж нет. Такой выбор даётся только однажды, и второго шанса тут не будет.  
\- Не увлекайся с осуждением, - пожала плечами Кира. – Отказаться от родины и обречь симбионта – на это может пойти далеко не каждый.  
\- Я бы пошла, - поджала губы Джадзия. Обида всё ещё клубилась вокруг неё тёмным облаком, но собственные жесты и движения понемногу к ней возвращались.  
\- Доктор Кан – не ты.  
Джадзия ссутулила плечи:  
\- Знаю. Но всё-таки, Нерис!..  
\- Знаю, - Кира коснулась её руки. – Знаю.  
По телу Джадзии словно прошёл разряд, а глаза заблестели от озорства. Кира почти успела спросить, что за безумная идея пришла ей только что в голову…  
…но в следующий момент её крепко, от всей души поцеловали.  
Кира лишилась дара речи. И всё же не оттолкнула Джадзию.  
Ух, если все соединённые триллианцы умели так целоваться, то не зря они затеяли эту их передачу опыта от носителя к носителю…  
Пальцы Джадзии начали лихорадочно расстёгивать на Кире китель, и вот тут уже та её от себя отодвинула.  
\- Джадзия, что…  
\- Мне это нужно, и мне нужна ты, Нерис, - перебила её триллианка. Но, явно засомневавшись, добавила: - Или ты не хочешь?..  
Кира фыркнула:  
\- Если б я не хотела, ты бы уже валялась со сломанной рукой на полу. Но ты уверена, что это здравая идея?  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Джадзия. – Но мне нравится.  
Кира только демонстративно округлила глаза, когда Джадзия снова впилась в её губы. Жест, впрочем, пропал втуне.  
А затея была и в самом деле привлекательной. У Киры давно никого не было, и разрядка ей требовалась почти не меньше, и, что самое замечательное, она верила, что их дружба от этого не пострадает. Это же Джадзия.  
Рациональные мысли со свистом вылетели из головы, когда эта самая Джадзия задрала ей майку и, подув на грудь, взяла губами сосок. И правда давно никого не было: Кира аж выгнулась навстречу этой малости. И тут же ответила взаимностью, расстёгивая на триллианке форму и оглаживая бока и спину.  
Джадзия занялась её грудью серьёзней, лаская губами и пальцами, и Кира подтолкнула её в сторону спальни, понимая, что прелюдий особенно не будет. Обычно она занималась любовью куда менее торопливо, но ради разнообразия можно было попробовать и так…  
Тем более, как только они упали на кровать, Джадзия вспомнила, что на теле ещё много интересных мест, и, о Пророки, как же ясно она это вспомнила… К тому времени, когда её ладонь поглаживала промежность Киры, та уже дрожала от приближающегося оргазма. Почувствовав это, Джадзия чуть сбавила темп и легонько поцеловала её в уголок рта, почти невесомо касаясь пальцем складок.  
\- Да ладно тебе! – не выдержала Кира. – Внезапно ты хочешь сделать всё медленно и нежно?  
\- Ты против? – хмыкнула Джадзия, у которой даже пятнышки светились от самодовольства.  
\- Я… а… - трудно артикулировать мысли, когда во влагалище входит палец. – Я за, но не в этот раз. – Она притянула к себе Джадзию и поцеловала. – Ну же…  
\- Не смею отказать… - прошептала та. А потом снова её губы беспорядочно запорхали по коже Киры, и при этом пальцы работали уверенно и не сбиваясь, то дразня клитор, то оказываясь ещё глубже во влагалище. Кира вцепилась ей в плечо, чувствуя, как нарастает напряжение, и, хотя она пыталась молчать, всё-таки оргазм вырвал у неё крик, одновременно лишив остатков силы.  
Джадзия продолжала её гладить, ожидая, пока волны схлынут, и Кира, устало мотнув головой, сказала:  
\- Сейчас, погоди, займёмся тобой…  
\- Не торопись, - пробормотала триллианка, целуя мочку её уха над серёжкой.  
\- Давай без игр в благородство, - вздохнула Кира, приподнимаясь и устраиваясь так, чтобы её голова оказалась у Джадзии между ног. – И вообще, в следующий раз надо будет сделать по-другому, чтобы не по очереди… - Она замерла и покосилась на Джадзию. – Если следующий раз, конечно, будет. Или это только на одну ночь?  
\- Не знаю, - ответила та и вытянулась, когда язык Киры прошёлся между складок и остановился у клитора. – Но если это на одну ночь, прямо сейчас я хочу, чтобы эта ночь никогда не кончалась…


End file.
